


На руинах королевства Артэдайн

by Anonymous



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings Online
Genre: Action, Adventure, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Неполных два десятка лет до конца третьей эпохи.Еще царит мир и покой в землях к западу от Мглистого хребта. Но отголоски прошлого никогда не исчезают бесследно. Особенно, если это "прошлое" прожито тобой от начала до конца...История о том, как семья эльдар поселилась в сердце разорённых земель эдайн.





	1. Скитания на стылых берегах

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшой эпизод приключений эльфийки Элириэль и её семейства.

_3004 год т.э.  
Форохель_

  
      В центре полутёмной круглой комнаты с низким потолком и потемневшими балками слабо мерцал огонь очага и нещадно чадили несколько плошек с маслом, кое-как разгоняя тьму. Чёрные пятна крошечных ледяных окошек среди увешавших стены шкур слепо пялились на бушующий снаружи жилища ураган, уже третий день гуляющий над притихшим посёлком. Собравшиеся у огня люди ели, дремали, что-то мастерили, чинили одежды, негромко переговаривались и прислушивались к звукам снаружи, в надежде разобрать несмолкающий бубен шамана сквозь голос пурги. В этих ледяных землях каждый ребёнок с рождения знал — посёлку ничего не грозит до той поры, пока мудрый говорит с мёртвыми. Потому-то в такие дни, как сейчас, когда на землю грозила опуститься долгая ночь, а снежные духи выбирались из своих жилищ в горах, каждый лоссот желал помочь шаману — обогреть, накормить, принести свет... Лишь бы не смолкал его голос, выплетая древние заклятья, лишь бы отступила вечная зима, лишь бы умолкли и успокоились беспокойные духи, в ярости бросающиеся на стены домов и уводящие неосторожных охотников за собой в снега.  
      Тяжело повернулась в покрытых инеем петлях массивная обтянутая шкурами дверь жилища и пропустила вместе с дыханием зимы несколько фигур, укутанных в тёплые одежды и меха. Их появление вызвало сначала удивлённое молчание, а затем всплеск перешёптываний. Если самых отважных и удачливых охотников, сына старейшины Янвэ и его друга Матуле, знали все, то возвышающийся над ними воин без привычного копья — а без него не выходили за стены дома зимой даже дети — сразу же приковал к себе все взгляды. Широкоплечий и очень высокий, незнакомец пригнулся в проёме двери, входя, и остановился позади охотников, сверкая настороженным ярким взглядом из-под капюшона мехового плаща.  
      Взмахом руки заставляя замолчать возбуждённые голоса, от огня поднялся сидевший на небольшом возвышении человек и сделал несколько шагов к двери.  
      — Кого привели вы к нашему огню в такой час? — быстро и требовательно спросил он охотников, недоверчиво косясь на незнакомца.  
      — Отец, этот вана-ваки желает говорить с тобой. Он не открыл нам, зачем пришёл к воротам Норсу-хаута, но шаман твердит, что снежные духи не властны над ним и не они приняли такой вид, чтобы войти сюда, — произнёс молодой темноволосый мужчина, первым вошедший в дом. Он отступил в сторону, давая возможность старейшине поближе рассмотреть незнакомца.  
      Немного успокоенный словами Янвэ и молчанием неподвижно стоящего рядом с ним высокого чужака, старейшина приподнял повыше светильник, всматриваясь в укрытое тенью меховой опушки лицо. Гость небрежно махнул рукой, стряхивая с головы залепленный снегом капюшон плаща, и вежливо поклонился. Старейшина никогда не был трусом, но и доводам осторожности следовал всегда — стремительность движений чужака и висящий у его пояса клинок заставили отступить на шаг назад. Хоть и сказал мудрый шаман, что не воющий за оградой селения дух явился к хижине огня, но и обычным вана-ваки непрошеный гость не был.  
      — Что привело тебя к нашим домам, этэльявиерас? — спросил старейшина, тщательно скрывая замешательство и разглядывая спокойное лицо чужака с ярко-зелёными глазами, сияющими не хуже светильника.  
      — Мне нужна помощь... помощь лоссот. Я пришёл за тем, что когда-то обещал мне старейшина Ланси-ма.  
      Новая волна шёпота пролетела по комнате, а старейшина нахмурился. Некоторое время он молчал, размышляя и всё больше мрачнея, наконец выпрямился и гордо вскинул голову.  
      — Уходи! — властно скомандовал он, всё больше убеждаясь в том, что впервые за много лет шаман ошибся. Значит все, кто собрались сегодня у огня, в опасности...  
      Рука старейшины потянулась к поясу с ножом — пусть и не одолеть явившегося духа без помощи заговорённого копья, что верно служило для таких же дел ещё прадеду и осталось на своём месте у огня, но отвлечь внимание от других ещё можно. Жизнь прожита не зря, Янвэ достоин... он лучший охотник и будет хорошим вождём...  
      — Убирайся отсюда, луми-хенген! Я никогда ничего не обещал вам! И не получишь ты никого из собравшихся в этих стенах! Уходи! — его голос взметнулся к куполу кровли вместе с языками огня, получившего новую порцию дров, а в руке блеснул нож. — Уходи! Прочь из этого дома!  
      Он одними губами зашептал защитные заклинания и попытался преодолеть внезапное оцепенение, не позволяющее взмахнуть рукой и нанести удар по незваному гостю. Чужак сверкнул глазами и улыбнулся — высокомерно и презрительно, словно имел полное право требовать чего-то в этом доме или же был уверен в том, что встретит более благосклонный приём.  
      — Иного ждал я от мудрого старейшины Ланси-ма, — процедил он сквозь зубы, и старейшина на мгновение ощутил укол совести, словно и впрямь был неправ в попытке защитить своих людей, выпроваживая явившегося вместе с бурей чужака. — И считал клятву луми-ваки нерушимой.  
      — Ты не ошибся... — раздался вдруг дребезжащий голос за спиной старейшины, и из полутьмы медленно вышел старик.  
      Жидкие пряди седых волос выбивались из-под сползшего на плечи капюшона тёплых одежд, расшитых теми же узорами, что и у старейшины, и у Янвэ. Ноги не слишком уверенно несли его сгорбленное тело, но руки, привыкшие долгие годы крепко сжимать древко копья, всё ещё уверенно управлялись с гладко отполированной клюкой. Приблизившись к месту вождей у очага, старик привычным движением подхватил тяжёлое заговорённое копьё и, не обращая внимания на испуганные перешёптывания лоссот, направился к входной двери.  
      При виде приближающегося старика вождь заметно обрадовался, сбросил оцепенение и потянулся к желанному оружию. Но старик плечом отодвинул вытянутую руку сородича и подал копьё незнакомцу.  
      — Ты не ошибся, _**друг**_ , — повторил он громко и торжественно, как привык, как говорил перед народом долгие годы, пока были силы возглавлять совет старейшин Ланси-ма. — Наши клятвы нерушимы! Я знаю клятвы и слова моего отца! И готов исполнить всё, что было обещано тебе!  
      Он повернулся к старейшине и недовольно проворчал:  
      — Ты забыл, чему я учил тебя, Тельмэ? Забыл, что обещал, когда занял место своего отца? Или не желаешь помнить, чьи шкуры хранят тепло твоего дома и чьё копьё все эти годы сжимала твоя рука?! — С каждым словом голос старика креп, к последней сказанной фразе утратив обычную дрожь и слабость. Он даже почти распрямил спину, в росте и осанке мало уступая внуку и правнуку, а полыхнувший огнём взгляд вернул многих лоссот к давно минувшим временам, когда старик-вождь занимал место на возвышении у этого же огня.  
      — Я не... откуда мне знать... — забормотал в своё оправдание старейшина, но дед уже отвернулся от него, скользнув не менее сердитым взглядом и по Янвэ. Молодой охотник потупился и благоразумно промолчал, принимая упрёки старика.  
      Тот повернулся к народу:  
      — Этот этельявиерас — один из нас! Он луми-ваки, как могут подтвердить наши предки! И по обычаю должен занять место у нашего огня в час нужды и бедствия! Мой коти — твой коти. Возьми, оно хорошо послужило нам, — твёрдо выговорил старик гостю, настойчиво передавая копьё, что больше столетия хранило жителей этой земли, переходя от одного старейшины к другому в роду вождя. — Идём, расскажешь, что привело тебя сюда в такой час.  
      Гость снова усмехнулся — но уже удовлетворённо, без надменности и презрительного прищура ярких глаз — и отстранил от себя протянутое оружие.  
      — Не в обычаях моего народа забирать то, что однажды было подарено и что должно хранить других. — Он бросил на старейшину быстрый взгляд и добавил: — Благодарю, что нашёл для меня место у своего огня, мудрый отец великих охотников, и что готов выслушать мои слова. Пусть будут духи благосклонны к тебе и твоему народу, пусть сети ваши полнятся рыбой, а удар каждого охотника верно разит цель.  
      Древние слова благословений, уверенно произнесённые необычным гостем, сняли печать недоверчивого молчания с сидящих у огня лоссот. Они негромко заговорили, с любопытством присматриваясь к незнакомцу, которому оказал высокие почести старый вождь. Старейшина взял у деда заговорённое копьё и повёл рукой к очагу, у которого разом освободилось несколько мест поблизости от возвышения старейшин для охотников, старого вождя и гостя.  
      И пока высокий темноволосый чужеземец невозмутимо шёл за хозяевами к огню в центре комнаты, в памяти жителей Ланси-ма всё точнее всплывали старые предания, передаваемые от отцов к детям уже больше столетия. То тут, то там в разных концах главной юрты заговаривали старики о том, что когда-то давно уже сидели у этого огня высокие ясноглазые гости со звонкими певучими голосами, которых не страшили ни разгулявшиеся за стенами поселения духи, ни морозы, ни ночная тьма. И всё больше взоров обращалось к возвышению старейшин, за которым на стене красовалась шкура огромного чудовища, до сей поры наводящая ужас на приезжих и разжигающая в сердцах молодых охотников нешуточный азарт...  
  


* * *

  
      Холодная беззвёздная ночь скреблась и выла за толщей каменных стен. Скребла ледяными осколками метели, выла голосом ветра, неспособного преодолеть наметённый у входа сугроб и заглянуть в пещеру, где за одним из поворотов извилистого узкого коридора теплился слабый огонёк костра. Сидящая у костра фигура, укутанная в тёплый меховой плащ, вскинула голову и прислушалась. Вряд ли можно было расслышать что-либо сквозь вой метели. Да и ни один зверь или человек не покинул бы в такую непогоду своего укрытия, норы или жилья. Но сидящая у огня фигура снова шевельнулась, повела плечом, сбрасывая плащ, и протянула руку к лежащему рядом оружию. Спустя мгновение у тёмного проёма входа стояла гибкая золотоволосая эллет, бесшумно выбравшаяся из груды меха и расстеленных одеял, а в её руках тускло поблёскивал лакированным деревом натянутый лук.  
      — Эль, не стреляй, это я, — раздался в коридоре мужской голос. И эллет расслабилась, опустила оружие, возвращаясь к огню.  
      В пещеру вошёл высокий эльда и скинул с головы капюшон. Отёр залепленное снегом лицо, отряхнул пряди тёмных волос, выбеленные метелью даже под густой меховой оторочкой тёплых одежд — ненадёжная преграда они для холодного дыхания северных земель.  
      Когда по открытым пустошам ледяного залива начинает плясать буран, спрятаться от его прикосновений можно лишь за стенами укрытий у горящего костра. И счастье, если хватит топлива, чтобы удерживать около себя ускользающее тепло. Жмущиеся к стенам и камням тела — не редкость в здешних пещерах. А сколько из них так и не дождались солнца, света и желанного тепла — о том не расскажут даже старейшины неприветливого народа, живущего на негостеприимных берегах. Но каждый охотник или рыболов лоссот, уходя из родного селения, обязательно берёт с собой заговорённый шаманами амулет — иначе так и не вернётся. Тоже сгинет бесследно среди множества снежных духов, воющих ночами в ледяных пещерах на краю мира, куда даже солнце не пытается казать глаз...  
      — Что они сказали в ответ? «Луми-ваки не знают тебя, этэльявиерас»? — усмехнулась эльфийка, прохаживаясь по пещере и наблюдая, как явившийся эльф отбирает и подкладывает в огонь топливо из сваленной у стены кучи обломков и сухого дерева, заметно уменьшившейся за последние два дня.  
      — Ошибаешься, мэль, — засмеялся эльда, откладывая оружие и протягивая руку над язычками вновь разгоревшегося костра. — Дед нынешнего старейшины вспомнил старые клятвы и признал меня. И сказал своему внуку, что для Ланси-ма я не вана-ваки, что лучшего охотника среди луми-ваки не найти, и что добытые мной шкуры и сейчас согревают стены его дома.  
      — Вот даже как... — протянула эллет.  
      — Да, дорогая, именно так. А когда закончится буран, сын старейшины — лучший охотник племени — сам проводит нас, — не скрывая удовлетворения закончил эльда и взял лежащий на одеяле плащ. — Не все эдайн способны забывать.  
      Он подошёл к спутнице и укутал мехом её плечи, затем притянул к себе и спрятал лицо у шеи эллет, чуть тронув холодными губами неприкрытую тёплыми дорожными одеждами гладкую кожу под ухом. Эльфийка вздохнула, обвила его шею руками, делясь своим теплом и всё ещё не веря до конца, что рискованная затея мужа удалась.  
      — И ещё... Буря уже заканчивается, — произнёс он, поднимая голову и самодовольно заглядывая ей в глаза. — Ветер слабеет, к ночи завтрашнего дня всё уляжется, и утром можно будет выступать.  
      — Это лучшая новость, которую ты принёс, нин хэрвэн*, — насмешливо бросила она.  
      — А новость о том, что через расщелину нас проведёт Янвэ, тебя не порадовала? — поинтересовался он.  
      — Мы и сами выбрались бы — не завтра, так через два-три дня. Ни к чему было тревожить покой этого племени. И ни к чему было так рисковать, отправляясь к ним сейчас, — немного тише добавила она, не скрывая недовольства. Но вместе с тем невольно выдавая и все мысли, что тревожили её в отсутствие мужа два долгих дня, когда он отправился к посёлку лоссот через разыгравшийся за приютившей их пещерой буран.  
      — Зато теперь нам не придётся бродить по лабиринту льда и скал, который тебе так не нравится, но в который ты сама нас завела, — поддел он и тут же быстро поцеловал жену, смеясь над вспыхнувшим возмущением в её глазах.  
      — Не было его там! — воскликнула она, высвобождаясь из его объятий. — Не было этого лабиринта в тех местах! Ты же сам сказал, что быстрее свернуть сразу к реке, чем выбираться на север к заливу через Ланси-ма!  
      Он снова засмеялся, наблюдая за забегавшей по пещере эллет, от резких движений которой по стенам заплясали тени взметнувшегося за спиной плаща.  
      — Мы давно не были в этих землях, Эль, — примирительно сказал он и присел у огня. — Здесь многое изменилось за эти годы.  
      — Да. Давно... — неожиданно согласилась она. — И мы от многого отвыкли. И хорошо, что успели хоть что-то до того, как... — она остановилась у заготовленной перед бурей кучей дров, — ...как внезапно приключилась «зима».  
      — Совсем скоро Нарбелет, — он пожал плечами, словно не замечая намёков жены и её напоминаний о тех давних событиях, когда впервые они явились на покрытые вечными снегами берега. Тогда тоже выли среди скал ледяные ветра, а неразговорчивые недоверчивые старейшины встреченных племён в один голос твердили о злодеяниях и милостях Короля-колдуна, страшась явившихся чужаков. Но сейчас другое время — нет более власти Ангмара над этими людьми. Да и не редкость здесь метели в то время, когда в Аннуминасе только-только осыпается золотая листва в синие воды Нэнуиал... — И настоящая зима начнётся совсем скоро. Мы успели, — согласился он, поднимая на жену сверкнувший вызовом взгляд. — А что до риска, то... Мне не слишком хотелось бы закончить свои дни так, как Эарил...  
      — Хватит! — оборвала его жена, заставив хрустально звякнуть свисающие с потолка коридора сосульки. И после паузы добавила чуть тише: — Не нужно сейчас о нём...  
      Но слова уже были произнесены, невольно возвращая те времена, когда эльда и эллет впервые пришли на холодные берега залива Форохель. Пришли по следам так и не вернувшегося в Митлонд корабля — второго за совсем короткий срок, сгинувшего в долгой ночи севера и вечных льдах. И тогда до последнего оставалась надежда, что не все моряки погибли в холодных водах. И были долгие поиски среди старых туннелей наугрим, расщелин и скал... И холодное тело капитана Эарила, навечно оставшееся среди сверкающих льдом стен, так и не давших приюта немногим выжившим при крушении корабля...  
      Потом ещё не раз появлялась пара неразлучных эльдар среди льдов и снегов Форохеля. И даже недоверчивые лоссоты уже без враждебности относились к непохожим на других вана-ваки чужакам. А когда, чуть больше сотни лет назад, удалось избавить жителей крошечного поселения от ночного ужаса, — хищника, убившего за неделю пятерых охотников и не позволявшего даже приблизиться к заливу рыбакам, — старейшина перед всем племенем назвал пару эльдар « _луми-ваки_ ». И поклялся в дружбе, преподнеся тотемные талисманы. Один из них и сейчас висел на шее у эллет — изрезанный защитными рунами клык хищника, самолично оправленный ею в серебро. Знак, который она пообещала брать с собой к северным недружелюбным берегам. Который и взяла с собой в путешествие в этот раз.  
      В этот раз эльфы пришли к ледяным берегам по просьбе Арагорна, вождя дунэдайн. Уже давно пересекались их пути, и не впервые пользовался скиталец-следопыт дружбой и помощью эльдар. А сейчас кроме них вряд ли кто-либо мог бы помочь — дунэдайн требовались карты древних туннелей наугрим, проложенные в Синих горах. Сами гномы никогда не стали бы посвящать эдайн в подобные дела, но эти туннели неплохо знали двое эльдар, немало исходившие в своё время полузаброшенный подземный Форохель. Те карты, что остались после их походов — и в поисках пропавшего после ангмарской войны корабля, и в попытках сохранить погибшее с последним королём севера наследие эльдар, и после, когда эллет пожелала исследовать холодные земли под переливчатым сиянием чёрных небес — уже давно следовало исправить и обновить. Но северные люди — сумрачные и холодные, как и их земля — упрямо не принимали чужаков-дунэдайн, безуспешно пытающихся уже не первый год найти путь к их сердцам. Луми-ваки не желали знать вана-ваки, и не всегда даже желали торговать. Один за другим возвращались ни с чем посланные на север следопыты, не решаясь без провожатых далеко забираться в суровые земли и вечные снега. Потому-то и встретил с радостью и благодарностью Арагорн помощь от супругов-эльдар, отправившихся в очередной путь из Митлонда за хребет Синих гор, едва отступила от побережья зима.  
      Короткое северное лето промелькнуло незаметно для эльфов в скитаниях, бесконечных воспоминаниях — то радостных, то грустных — временами сменяясь тревогой за оставшихся далеко за горами дочерей. Но обе девы давно уже не были детьми и прекрасно справлялись с жизнью без постоянной опеки матери и отца. А первые же дни осени быстро перенаправили мысли супругов от тоски по детям к необходимости выживать. И они выживали — в ледяных метелях, среди завываний ветра и хищников, в подползающих туманах, которых боялись даже шаманы лоссот, и среди бесконечных заброшенных туннелей, проложенных неутомимым народом в щедрых недрах бесплодной земли.  
      Приближался срок, выбранный эльфами для встречи с дунэдайн. Супруги повернули к югу, собираясь поскорее выбраться к более тёплым местам. И тут-то на них и обрушились нескончаемые метели, заставившие искать укрытия в лабиринте ледяных расщелин, за последнее столетие сильно изменивших привычный и знакомый когда-то путь к обжитым землям эдайн...  
  
  
      Сделав еще несколько кругов по пещере под снисходительным взглядом примолкшего супруга, невозмутимо греющегося у разгоревшегося огня, эльфийка немного успокоилась и вернулась на своё место.  
      — Значит, завтра всё уляжется? — тихо переспросила она, не отводя глаз от весело скачущих трескучих язычков пламени.  
      — Послезавтра выберемся отсюда, Эль, — уверенно подтвердил муж.  
      Эллет немного помолчала, а затем извлекла откуда-то из вороха мехов и одеял потрёпанную дорожную сумку.  
      — Пока тебя не было, я немного прошлась по здешним туннелям, — с сомнением произнесла она, роясь в сумке. — Подожди возмущаться! Лучше взгляни...  
      Она протянула мужу какой-то свёрток и быстро развернула, не давая ничего сказать — недовольство на его лице было красноречивее любых слов, а слышать отповеди она явно не желала.  
      — Это ведь она, не так ли? — переспросила Эль, едва скрывая ликование при виде выражения лица спутника.  
      — Думаю, что да... — медленно ответил эльда, беря в руки обтянутый старой потрескавшейся кожей фолиант и осторожно открывая едва держащуюся застёжку. Даже не глядя на пожелтевшие хрупкие страницы с полустёртыми бледными записями и рисунками, было понятно, что находка Эль очень необычна — не каждый фолиант в северных землях изготавливался с таким старанием, далеко не все были инкрустированы сапфирами. И уж точно немногие несли на себе герб королевского дома Арнора... — Наверняка, это она...  
      — Я нашла её в проходах к северо-западу отсюда, — упреждая вопросы, ответила эллет, безошибочно читая эмоции супруга. — Она лежала прямо в центре туннеля. Скорее всего, упала с верхнего яруса в пролом. Это ведь те самые туннели, что выводят к старым копям на границе Эрэд Луин, если не сбиться в поворотах и не путаться в ярусах... — Муж поднял на неё взгляд, полный и осуждения, и в то же время восторженного удивления. Эль не удержалась и засмеялась. — И я знаю, кто пожелает получить этот фолиант.  
      Супруг покачал головой:  
      — Думаю, библиотека Имладриса и без того переполнена редкостями.  
      — Считаешь, лучше сразу вернуть хозяину? — Эллет забрала у мужа книгу и бережно завернула в непромокаемую ткань. — Но ведь не станет же он таскать с собой это сокровище по глухим местам?  
      — Пусть он решает. К тому же первым мы встретим его, а не владыку Имладриса.  
      — Ты прав... Наследие северных королей должно принадлежать дунэдайн...  
      Эльда усмехнулся:  
      — Не переживай, Эль. Эстель наверняка передаст эту книгу в Имладрис. И ты порадуешь Саэльдира новым сокровищем.  
      — Мы могли бы для начала завернуть домой и порадовать ещё и Мэллерин, — лукаво прищурилась эллет. Но супруг лишь усмехнулся — он давно уже научился распознавать подначки жены и прекрасно знал, когда стоит волноваться по настоящему, а когда можно и промолчать.  
      Эльфийка снова засмеялась и спрятала в сумку фолиант — старшей дочери придётся подождать. Первым возьмёт в руки утерянное сокровище Артэдайна наследник Арведуи. Ему и решать... Но до этого ещё нужно дожить.  
      Прислушавшись к вою ветра, эллет придвинулась ближе к мужу, положила голову ему на плечо и устроилась поудобнее в объятиях.  
      — Расскажи мне поподробнее, что сказали старейшины и как встретили тебя там...  
      Он опустил лицо к её макушке, потёрся щекой о шёлк золотых волос, вскинул взгляд поверх её головы и повёл неторопливую речь, не отводя глаз от входа в пещеру.  
      Напрасно той ночью выли снежные духи на покрытых бесконечными снегами землях — не в их силах было достать двух странных живых, не страшащихся ни холода, ни одиночества, ни тьмы. В лабиринте холодных безжизненных скал потрескивал огонёк костра, и тёплые облачка двух дыханий, смешиваясь, улетали под покрытый серебром изморози свод пещеры.  
  
  
      Следующим днём безумный ледяной ветер обессилел и приутих. Вьюга улеглась — даже раньше, чем предрекал эльда. И к убежищу в скалах наведались молодые охотники лоссот во главе с сыном вождя — дело чести каждого хранить древние клятвы и заветы предков. Особенно, если однажды собираешься встать во главе народа, чтобы вести их к жизни на стылых берегах — неприветливых, суровых, безжалостных, но уже привычных и родных...  
      Поспешно собирая вещи и пытаясь завязать беседу с дичащимися юношами лоссот, Эль забросала угли снегом и ещё раз проверила лежащую в сумке находку. Фолиант был на месте, по-прежнему храня память о тех, кто ушёл безвозвратно в бесконечность и оставил по себе лишь имена.  
      «Нет, не только имена...» — поправила сама себя эллет, заворачивая свёрток с книгой ещё и в плащ. Наследник северной короны скоро получит то, что принадлежит его народу. И может быть, тогда чуть успокоятся беспощадные духи, несущие здешним людям холодные ветры и снега. И может быть, исчезнет та неспокойная тень древнего короля, что бродит по заснеженным берегам — так в один голос уверяют шаманы лоссот уже более тысячи лет, рассказывая гостям о погибших во льдах эльфийских кораблях.  
      Не всем гостям. Лишь тем, кто имеет право сидеть среди родичей в их домах, кого привечают в главном доме у горящего огня, и кто носит на шее оправленный в серебро амулет с высеченными тайными знаками Ланси-ма...  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Примечания:**  
>  Поскольку в работах Толкина нет никаких упоминаний о языке, быте, культуре и географии народов крайнего севера, кроме их самоназвания "лоссот", я последовала по пути разработчиков компьютерной игры, и использовала их концепцию жителей Форохеля. Которую, к слову, очень люблю и считаю весьма убедительной)  
> Отсюда и слова их языка, и фразы, знакомые тем, кто хоть раз забредал на покрытые снегами берега за Аннуминасом) Не стоит искать их объяснение в черновиках профессора - их там нет. Но кое-что попытаюсь прояснить я.  
> Итак:  
> Ланси-ма - "западная земля" - обширная территория на юго-западе Форохеля, между Синими горами и рекой Лун  
> Норсу-хаута - название одного из небольших поселений лоссот  
> луми-ваки - "народ снегов" - самоназвание народа Форохеля, лоссот  
> вана-ваки - "народ тропы" - пришедшие к лоссотам чужаки  
> коти - "дом"  
> этельявиерас - "гость с юга"  
> луми-хенген - "снежный дух"  
>   
> Ну и традиционно, слова синдарина:  
> *нин хэрвэн - мой супруг  
> эльда/эллет - мужчина/женщина народа эльфов  
> Нарбелет - месяц октябрь  
> мэль - милая, дорогая  
>   
> Предыстория.  
> В тексте упоминаются события середины 3 эпохи - падение Форноста в войне Артэдайна и Ангмара, возглавляемого королём-чародеем, хозяином одного из колец. Тогда король Арведуи бежал в земли Форохеля, унеся палантиры Аннуминаса и Амон Сул. Долгое время он успешно скрывался в пещерах и туннелях Синих гор и получил помощь от местных жителей. А затем попытался уплыть из залива на присланном эльфами корабле. Но погиб во льдах.  
> 


	2. Приют покинутых земель

_месяц Нарбэлет, 3004 год т.э.  
Предместье Бри_

  
      Мутная поверхность небольшого пруда, который жители пригорода звали просто Пристеночным, отражала тяжёлое серое небо, готовое разразиться очередным дождём. Холодный осенний ветер гнал по воде рябь, мусор и пожелтевшие листья, шуршал жухлой травой на пригорке.  
      Бесшумно и легко ступая, несмотря на объёмистый дорожный мешок на плече и угадывающееся под плащом оружие, к мосткам над прудом спустилась с холма путница — изящная, высокая и золотоволосая. Опустив к ногам ношу, она оглянулась через плечо, скользнув рассеянным взглядом по раскисшей от грязи дороге, огибающей пруд и скрывающейся за холмом. Прислушалась. Из-за холма доносился отдалённый шум города, укрывшегося за высокими стенами и неглубоким заболоченным рвом. Ров, вырытый в последние годы в дополнение к древним, ещё со времён королевства Арнор, стенам, дарил жителям Бри ощущение покоя, гордости и уверенности — в процветании, в безопасности, в будущем... Но откуда им знать, что кое-как подремонтированные стены и осыпающая канава, в которой весной размножаются лягушки и комары, а летом юрко снуют ящерицы, не остановят растущую на юге древнюю тень… Им спокойно. Они закрывают на ночь старые скрипучие ворота, зажигают у входов в дома светильники и обсуждают в тавернах и у домашних очагов новости очередного дня. Изредка отрываются от бесед и одобрительно поглядывают на проплывающие в тёмных окнах огни стражей, обходящих с факелами улицы в сопровождении высоких свирепых псов. Даже те, кто живёт не в самом городе, а снаружи его стен, спокойны и счастливы — давно уже тишина и мир царят в пригороде, и даже обычные разбойники стараются обходить стороной дороги, по которым прохаживаются городские патрули.  
      Снова оглянувшись на дорогу, путница накинула на голову капюшон плаща и вытянула перед собой руку, ловя тяжёлые редкие капли дождя, сорвавшиеся наконец с разбухшего неба. Шум со стороны города усилился — разрозненные нестройные звуки музыки сменились скрипом повозок, топотом множества ног и возбуждёнными голосами. Громкоголосая ярмарка на рыночной площади Бри завозилась ещё сильнее, натягивая полосатые полотнища палаток, прикрывая навесами телеги и не собираясь отступать перед начинающимся дождём. Взвизгнула и зашлась звонким лаем собака в ответ на лошадиное ржание, запричитала торговка, перекрывая криками даже удары кузнечного молота, и завязывающая свара потонула в обычным гомоне и шуме толпы, собравшейся на крупнейшую осеннюю ярмарку в окрестных землях.  
      Путница досадливо поморщилась, отвернулась к спокойной глади серого пруда и извлекла из кармана корку хлеба. Задумчиво кроша в тонких пальцах сухарь, она принялась бросать кусочки подплывшим к самым мосткам уткам, словно не замечая ни холодного дыхания ветра, ни начинающегося дождя, ни вздымаемых птицами брызг, пока за её спиной не раздался с дороги низкий мужской голос:  
      — Ей, красавица! Ярмарка в разгаре, а ты скучаешь под стеной. Подвезти?  
      — Благодарю, любезный, мне это не надо, — спокойно отозвалась она, и шаги на дороге смолкли. Слезший с телеги человек в ярко-жёлтой рубахе и тёплой добротной куртке неуверенно потоптался на полпути до пруда, вглядываясь в стоящую у воды женскую фигурку, затем запустил пятерню в волосы, сдвигая на затылок шапку, и открыл было рот, собираясь что-то сказать. — Мне не нужно в город, — упреждая слова незваного гостя, она повернулась к нему и окатила жгучим взглядом ярко-зелёных глаз, — я всего лишь жду друзей.  
      — П…прости… простите, госпожа, — запинаясь, пробормотал мужчина и во все глаза уставился на красивое, с поразительно правильными чертами, лицо путницы, сияющие под капюшоном золотые волосы, украшенную вышивкой одежду и мелькнувшее в складках плаща оружие. — Я думал… только помочь… подвезти.  
      — Благодарю, в этом нет нужды, — повторила она и чуть улыбнулась, вежливо склонив голову. — Счастливой дороги и удачной торговли тебе, любезный.  
      — И тебе… госпожа, — спохватившись, мужчина поклонился и поспешил к оставленной на дороге телеге, провожаемый проницательным и холодным взглядом ярких глаз.  
      Забравшись в повозку и щёлкнув вожжами, он поспешил дальше за холм, разбрызгивая из-под колёс грязь. «Ну, надо же… Эльфы… Хорошо, хоть не наболтал лишнего ей… Вот позор был бы, явись в тот момент её друзья. Но вроде бы обошлось», — лихорадочно думал он, со смущением вспоминая свои мысли при виде одинокой стройной фигурки над водой, когда прикидывал, как половчее развлечь задумчивую красавицу и, уж наверняка, получить на подъезде к ярмарке поцелуй. Почесав ещё раз затылок и тряхнув головой, он усмехнулся — удивительное дело, эльфы! Нет, они иногда бродили по каким-то своим делам через земли людей и частенько появлялись на Восточной дороге. Но вот ему ещё никогда не выпадало подобных встреч, хоть и ездил он в город два-три раза в месяц, закупая товары для ферм — своей и брата — и продавая на рынке кожи, яйца, сыр, солонину, масло. А вот прадед когда-то рассказывал о нежданных встречах на тракте… Теперь и ему будет что рассказать.  
      Предвкушая разговоры и горящие интересом лица домашних по возвращении с ярмарки, он въехал в ворота Бри. «А всё же хорошо, что не ляпнул чего непотребного, дед бы не одобрил…» — мелькнула напоследок мысль и быстро испарилась, вытесненная близящимся шумом ярмарки, когда копыта пегой лошадки бодро зацокали по мостовой в направлении рыночной площади…  
  


* * *

  
      — Я уж думала, вы не появитесь. — Стоящая на дороге эльфийка закинула на плечо дорожный мешок, который держала на весу двумя руками, пока с усмешкой разглядывала двух приближающихся со стороны города мужчин в тёмных дорожных одеждах. — Ярмарка в разгаре, все спешат укрыться за границами несокрушимых стен. И мало найдётся тех, кто пожелает покинуть тёплую таверну ради сомнительной прогулки по раскисшей дороге за спасительным рвом. Суилад, меллон.*  
      Высокий темноволосый человек, под изрядно поношенным плащом которого угадывался висящий у пояса меч, приложил руку к груди и поклонился. Когда он выпрямился, на его лице играла широкая улыбка:  
      — Я тоже рад нашей встрече, бренниль Элириэль. Долгожданной встрече.  
      — Арагорн… — низко склонив голову, эльфийка ответила не менее искренней и доброжелательной улыбкой, — долгие месяцы прошли со дня нашей последней беседы. И мы с супругом не были уверены, что уже удастся застать тебя здесь.  
      — Каун сказал о тех причинах, что задержали вас в северных землях, — согласился мужчина и бросил на стоящего чуть поодаль темноволосого эльфа быстрый взгляд.  
      — Но зато, поверь, нам есть что рассказать, — не скрывая удовлетворения, произнесла эллет.  
      — Не сомневаюсь, Эль, — весело рассмеялся человек, вызвав улыбку и на лице молчаливого эльфа. Взглянув на хмурое небо и мокрую дорогу, он поправил висящий на плече дорожный мешок. — Я ждал вас. Ждал и верил, что вам удастся всё задуманное, — просто сказал он, разом выразив короткими словами и беспокойство, сжигавшее его сердце с самой весны, и облегчение при виде явившегося к условленному месту встречи эльфу. Пусть и с опозданием, но, очевидно, супругам удалось сделать то, что никак не удавалось следопытам. — Думаю, лучше побеседовать не здесь, а под крышей у огня за ужином и кружкой эля или вина.  
      — Арагорн, ты же знаешь, я не пылаю желанием окунаться сейчас в водоворот бурлящего за этими стенами города, — чуть скривившись, эллет кивнула на холм над прудом.  
      — Я знаю, — следопыт обернулся на стоящего за спиной эльфа, но так и не прочёл ничего на его невозмутимом лице. И снова обратился к эллет: — Потому и не зову туда.  
      Эльфийка чуть выгнула бровь, ожидая пояснений, и человек быстро заговорил:  
      — Я уже предложил твоему супругу, и он со мной согласился… Бри сейчас — не самое спокойное место для любых бесед. В тавернах нет ни свободных столов, ни мест для ночлега. А здесь погода никак не располагает к долгим разговорам. Но чуть дальше отсюда, в Овражках, мы можем спокойно всё обсудить, не привлекая лишнего внимания. Хозяин таверны там сейчас будет только рад посетителям, а комфорт… вряд ли будет хуже привычного для всех нас.  
      Последние слова мужчины утонули в звонком смехе, и эллет переглянулась с супругом.  
      — Пойдём, меллон, дождь усиливается. А нам есть о чём поговорить, — негромко произнёс эльда, чуть касаясь плеча человека, и бросил на посмеивающуюся супругу долгий всепонимающий взгляд.  
  
      — Да… Да, конечно, можно, — пролепетала юная аданэт, открывая входную дверь, за которой стояли высокий темноволосый человек в дорожных одеждах, эльф и эльфийка.  
      Воспользовавшись её приглашением, человек и пара эльдар вошли в пустующий зал таверны.  
      — Спасибо, милая, — произнесла на всеобщем эльфийка. И ослепительно улыбнулась смущённой девушке, постаравшись сгладить неловкость от момента, когда трое путников под проливным дождём наперебой колотили в запертые двери, испрашивая разрешения поесть и переночевать под предназначенной для этого крышей.  
       — Входите, прошу… прошу прощения, уважаемые гости…— не умолкала аданэт, пока поспешно протирала один из столов, облюбованный нежданными гостями, и подбрасывала поленья в почти угасший камин. — Отец уехал на ярмарку, мы не ждали никого сегодня. Сами понимаете, сейчас не то время, когда у нас полностью готов приют для гостей…  
      — Мы можем рассчитывать на ужин? — устало спросил темноволосый мужчина, опираясь на вытертый стол и сбрасывая на пол дорожный мешок, пока его спутники молча осматривались по сторонам.  
      — У нас осталась с обеда похлёбка, но если подождёте, то в скором времени будет готово жаркое или цыплята, по вашему выбору. К тому же я могу предложить вам эль, — спохватилась девушка, комкая передник и бросая неуверенные взгляды на гостей, — или вино. И у нас есть свободные комнаты для ночлега, чего сейчас не найти в Бри!  
      — Спасибо, милая хозяйка, — отозвалась эллет-гостья, стаскивая с головы промокший капюшон и стирая с лица капли дождя. — Нам не нужны постели, но столу с цыплятами и элем мы будем очень рады. И огню. — Она оставила у стола свой увесистый мешок и приблизилась к разгоревшемуся камину. Протянула к огню руки, явно наслаждаясь теплом и снисходительно глядя на растерянную хозяйку из-под опущенных ресниц. — Мы можем расположиться здесь?  
      — Конечно, госпожа, — поклонилась аданэт, жадно разглядывая необычных гостей, и махнула рукой на пустой зал, — где пожелаете.  
      — Как тебя зовут? — подал голос молчавший до этого эльф. И трактирщица тут же повернулась к нему, разглядывая совершенные черты лица. Два эльфа в один день — очень редкая удача для малолюдной таверны, куда даже стража заглядывала изредка, предпочитая пропустить кружку-другую в конце дежурства за стенами Бри.  
      — Лизбэт, господин. Лизбэт Ханимид.  
      — Мы будем благодарны, Лизбэт, если нас не побеспокоят этой ночью. А за цыплят и эль ваш дом не останется внакладе.  
      — Это трактир моего отца, господин, — невпопад ответила девушка и поспешила скрыться на кухне, где уже гремели посудой и переговаривались слуги, изредка выглядывая из-за занавески в зал в попытке получше рассмотреть необычных посетителей в неурочный час.  
  
      — Признаю, это место приятнее, чем «Гарцующий пони» сейчас, — с улыбкой обернулась от камина эльфийка, и её спутники негромко засмеялись. Никто из них сейчас не хотел сидеть в клубах табачного дыма среди множества разномастных нетрезвых посетителей, пытающихся переорать друг друга в рассказах об увиденном за день ярмарки.  
      — Да, Эль, лучше, — согласился следопыт, наблюдая за тем, как к камину подошёл эльф и мимолётно приобнял жену, оставляя у её виска лёгкий поцелуй. — Здесь мы можем спокойно всё обсудить и отдохнуть.  
      Эльфийка опустила взгляд вниз, где у её ног на полу уже скопилась небольшая лужица воды, натёкшая с мокрых одежд, и сняла плащ. Встряхнула его около огня и расстелила на стоящей у камина скамье. Прошлась по зале, рассматривая нехитрую обстановку и висящие на стенах плетёнки золотистого лука, рассеянно тронула приткнувшуюся в углу огромную тыкву и вернулась к столу, где уже расположились супруг и дунадан. Дождь монотонно барабанил за стенами таверны, и ни единый огонёк не пробивался в щели ставней.  
      В зал снова вернулась трактирщица, неся кружки и эль. Следом за ней спешила пожилая служанка со свечами и подносом с хлебом, сыром и холодным мясом. С кухни уже веяло ароматами подрумянивающихся цыплят, и тепло разгоревшегося огня вытесняло промозглую сырость, пряча ночные тени в потемневших от времени углах комнаты и среди низких балок потолка.  
      Дождавшись, когда служанка и хозяйка оставят закуски и свечи, Арагорн устало поблагодарил женщин, вынул из сумки и расстелил на столе потрёпанную карту, сплошь испещрённую пометками. И пока поспевал поздний ужин, эльф и следопыт негромко беседовали над пожелтевшим пергаментом, пока не опустел принесённый хозяйкой кувшин. Эльфийка не вмешивалась в их беседу. Расположившись на лавке у огня, вытянув ноги и опираясь спиной о тёплый камин, она, казалось, дремала. И лишь раздавшийся на заднем дворе собачий лай заставил её бросить настороженный взгляд из-под опущенных ресниц на дверь кухни.  
      Скрипнула в глубине дома дверь, затем распахнулась дверь в зал, и из-за прилавка вышел немолодой уже человек с проседью в тёмных волосах, внимательно разглядывая гостей. При виде сидящего за столом следопыта и его спутников, хмурое лицо мужчины посветлело, и он едва ли не с облегчением поклонился:  
      — Доброй ночи, уважаемые. Простите, что сам не встретил вас, но я вижу, что этот дом всё же дал вам достойный приют, и мне нечего краснеть за свою репутацию.  
      — Не волнуйся, почтенный. Твоей репутации ничего не грозит. Твоя дочь и слуги прекрасно справились со всем, — ответил Арагорн, вставая и отвечая на поклон явившегося хозяина. За спиной трактирщика на мгновение мелькнуло озабоченное личико его дочери, но едва она услышала похвалу следопыта, как залилась краской и исчезла в глубине комнат. — Спасибо за гостеприимство.  
      — Я тоже рад нашей встрече, Страйдер. И рад, что могу ответить тебе гостеприимством.  
      При этих словах сидящая у камина эллет шевельнулась и бросила на следопыта любопытный взгляд, но так и не стала задавать вопросы или интересоваться отношениями, что сложились у непоседы Дунадана с хозяином таверны в глухой деревне почти у границ Четвуда и болот.  
      Арагорн тем временем сложил карту, пряча её в сумку подальше от посторонних глаз, и снова обратился к хозяину:  
      — Как торговля, почтенный Хамфри? — поинтересовался дунадан без особого интереса, пытаясь вежливо занять внимание растерявшегося хозяина, разглядывающего необычных гостей.  
      — Хорошо. Лучше, чем прошлогодняя, — пробормотал тот.  
      Эльфийка поднялась со своего места, приложила руку к груди и с улыбкой склонила голову.  
      — Доброй ночи и тебе, почтенный хозяин. Пусть твой дом не знает бед, а удача и дальше не изменяет в делах, — приветливо прощебетала она. — Меня зовут Элириэль, и мы с супругом рады, что удалось найти приют в твоём доме.  
      — Всегда рад… всегда рад, — хозяин явно совладал с собой и поклонился, принимая невозмутимый вид. Спохватился при виде трёх пар выжидающих глаз и вернулся к своим обязанностям, не решаясь более занимать внимание гостей. — Ужин почти готов. Я сейчас пришлю Лизбэт. Рад быть полезен.  
      Вскоре на столе уже дымился цыплёнок с хрустящей корочкой, и все трое гостей с удовольствием отдали должное искусству пожилой кухарки, время от времени поглядывающей в зал из-за занавески кухонной двери. Лишь после того, как Лизбэт собрала грязную посуду и согласно кивнула на просьбу принести ещё эля, эльфийка дождалась её ухода и потянулась к своей сумке. Достала плотный свёрток и развернула перед следопытом сверкнувшее цветными камнями древнее сокровище.  
      — Но ведь это же… — тихо ахнул Арагорн, осторожно поглаживая кончиками пальцев потрескавшуюся кожу фолианта.  
      — Да, мой друг, — согласно кивнула эллет, — это геральдическая книга дома северных королей, которая была утрачена вместе с падением Форноста. Она твоя. По праву, — она бросила быстрый взгляд на супруга, наблюдающего за разговором с лёгкой улыбкой, и поймала одобрение на его лице. — Мы нашли её в одном из туннелей, когда пришлось пережидать метель.  
      Дунадан расстегнул застёжку и осторожно раскрыл книгу, опасаясь прикасаться лишний раз к пожелтевшим хрупким страницам. Эллет неотрывно следила за ним.  
      — Поначалу я хотела доставить эту книгу сразу в Имладрис. Где, как не в библиотеке владыки Эльронда, храниться подобному сокровищу? Но потом поняла, что решать это тебе, — она не сдержала лёгкого вздоха, заставив супруга рассмеяться.  
      Арагорн вскинул голову и решительно отодвинул от себя фолиант:  
      — Ты права, Эль. Так и стоит поступить.  
      — Но…  
      — Мой путь неверен и скрыт тьмой. У меня нет ни дома, ни наследия. Я никто. И не мне хранить память о временах былого величия северных земель — есть те, кто сделает это лучше меня. Может быть, когда-то всё изменится, — он вскинул руку, предупреждая возражения эльфов, и договорил, — однажды… но не сейчас. Завтра я снова возвращаюсь к броду, а затем ухожу в восточные земли за Хитаэглир и буду рад, если вы оставите это у себя. Или передадите Саэльдиру в Имладрис.  
      Эльфийка бросила вопросительный взгляд на мужа и склонилась ниже над столом, накрыв ладонью руку следопыта.  
      — Арагорн, — мягко позвала она и дождалась, пока следопыт поднял голову, — мы хотим помочь. Всем, чем сможем. В наших силах сделать многое и облегчить жизнь твоего народа.  
      — Идут тёмные времена, мэллон, — подал голос эльф, — и вам всё сложнее отражать угрозы пустынных земель. Мы можем помочь.  
      — Я знаю, каун, но просить вас о подобном… — Арагорн недоверчиво перевёл взгляд с эльда на эллет, — я не вправе.  
      — Мы решили на время оставить побережье и побродить по трактам пустошей, — невозмутимо произнесла эльфийка, закрывая книгу.  
      — И, возможно, на время осесть где-то подальше к северу за холмами, куда часто наведываются твои люди, Дунадан, — подхватил эльф.  
      — Но там… там почти нет поселений, только умертвия и стаи волков. И вы готовы сменить ваш дом на руины?  
      Тяжёлый запотевший кувшин с глухим стуком опустился на край стола, заставив увлечённых беседой гостей обратить внимание на появившегося в зале хозяина.  
      — Мы найдём что-нибудь у Зелёного тракта. Наверняка в ратуше Бри могут подсказать, где найти поселенцев или снять жильё, — пожал плечами эльф, дожидаясь, пока хозяин наполнит кружки.  
      — Простите, господин, — неожиданно подал голос трактирщик, всё это время прислушивающийся к разговору гостей, — но я случайно слышал ваш разговор. — Он замялся, пытаясь ещё раз бросить взгляд на исчезнувшую в свёртке книгу, и решительно договорил: — И если вам нужно найти жильё в диких землях, то, наверное, я смогу вам помочь.  
      Снова три пары внимательных глаз обратились на хозяина. Он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и выпалил:  
      — Я могу продать вам дом.  
      — Какой? — недоверчиво фыркнула эллет.  
      — Не беспокойтесь, самый добротный, какой только можно найти в тамошних местах, — с достоинством ответил трактирщик.  
      — И насколько законной будет подобная сделка? — с едва уловимой иронией поинтересовался эльф.  
      — Самой законной! — трактирщик с достоинством выпрямился, но готовый сорваться с его губ возмущённый ответ остановил Арагорн:  
      — Спокойнее, друзья, не стоит горячиться.  
      — Я не вор, не обманщик и не разбойник! — всё же воскликнул хозяин.  
      — Я этого и не утверждал, — спокойно парировал эльф.  
      В разговор поспешила вмешаться эллет и вскинула руки, метнув на супруга осуждающий взгляд:  
      — Не сердись, почтенный, и прости наше недоверие. Но времена сейчас не самые лучшие, чтобы вот так, у первого встречного, купить жильё в землях, где никто не живёт.  
      — Расскажи подробнее, — примирительно попросил дунадан, и хозяин чуть оттаял, признавая доводы и недоверие гостей.  
      — Это дом моего брата. А если по правде, теперь уже покойного брата, который достался ему после смерти родителей жены. Но ни он, ни его жена, ни даже её родичи никогда не жили там — места, сами знаете, нехорошие. И на многие мили вокруг нет соседей, кроме тех, что являются из туманов и холмов, — он выдержал многозначительную паузу, убедился, что гости вполне поняли, о чём ведётся речь, и продолжил, понизив голос: — Дом старый, но когда-то был вполне добротным. Он теперь — наследство моей племянницы, которая живёт с нами. Но я, уж точно, лучше соберу ей другое приданое, чем отпущу жить в те места.  
      Он перевёл дух, окинул взглядом задумавшихся гостей и выпалил:  
      — Я много не запрошу. Всего два золотых. И вы можете хоть сразу же поселиться там — бумаги в ратуше я выправлю завтра же!  
      Его слова утонули в звонком смехе эллет.  
      — Почтенный, ты слишком много хочешь за возможность избавить тебя от нежеланного наследства! — отсмеявшись, выговорила она. И, посерьёзнев, добавила: — Больше одного золотого мы не дадим. И то, только при условии, что дом недалеко от дороги.  
      — По рукам, госпожа! — тут же согласился трактирщик. — Вам понравится место. И я сам отвезу вас туда, когда пожелаете!  
      — Завтра, уважаемый, — обронил эльф. — Завтра всё покажешь. И если всё так, как ты говоришь — подпишем бумаги, и деньги получишь на месте.  
      — Хорошо, господин. — Трактирщик поклонился и поспешил покинуть зал, втайне ликуя от заключённой сделки и спеша обрадовать дочь и племянницу нежданной радостью и выгодой.  
      Эльфийка проводила его насмешливым взглядом и пересела на тёплое местечко у камина, прихватив с собой тяжёлую кружку и тарелку сыра. Эльф и дунадан вернулись к негромкой беседе.  
      Вскоре на кухне и в глубине дома стихли все разговоры, шаги и возня обитателей трактира. И только холодная беззвёздная ночь шелестела дождём за ставнями пустующего приюта путников, да облетала мокрая листва с пожелтевших деревьев у крытого навесом крыльца…  
  


* * *

  
      Старый дом, к которому добрались лишь к вечеру второго дня, действительно стоял у самой дороги. Наверное, здесь когда-то был трактир. Но сейчас лишь покосившиеся столбы отмечали мили древнего пути, а белые каменные плиты, вымостившие тракт, потемнели и раскрошились от времени.  
      Едва взглянув на просторный дом, обнесённый высоким частоколом с массивными воротами, эльфийка согласно кивнула супругу. Обрадованный Хамфри получил обещанную плату, подмахнул бумаги, сунул новым хозяевам связку ржавых ключей и поспешил развернуть свою повозку в обратный путь, пугливо озираясь и косясь на клонящееся к закату солнце. Он явно спешил и не собирался задерживаться в этих местах дольше, чем было необходимо для сделки с безумцами-эльфами, позарившимися на старый дом. Пусть остаются и живут, если сумеют. А ему лучше побыстрее добраться до фермы Тода Стокса, где можно спокойно переночевать, не боясь нежданных мороков и бесплотных гостей, являющихся из наползающих по ночам туманов.  
      Хамфри всё же был совестливым и честным человеком, потому и оставил новым хозяевам заброшенного дома кое-какие припасы на первое время, взяв за всё пятьдесят серебряных монет.  
       И покатил домой в Овражки, стараясь не оглядываться и погоняя коня, оглушительно цокающего копытами по крошащимся каменным плитам.  
      Эльфы вошли в дом. Под ногами идущего следом за ними Арагорна скрипнула подгнившая ступенька расшатанного крыльца — дунадан не распрощался с эльфами на рассвете, как собирался поначалу, а вызвался проводить до нового дома. Он зашёл в затянутое паутиной помещение и втянул носом застоявшийся воздух:  
      — Тебя всё ещё не радует моё присутствие здесь, Эль? — с нескрываемой иронией поинтересовался он, напомнив эльфийке о постоянных отказах от помощи при поездке сюда. Он примерно представлял себе, что встретится за частоколом заколоченного дома. И не желал оставлять друзей.  
      Она не отвечала. Молча разглядывала покосившиеся ставни, закопчённый очаг, убегающую на второй этаж лестницу и полутёмный коридор за приоткрытой дверью на другом конце залы. И лишь пройдясь до середины комнаты и проверив на прочность одну из досок пыльного замызганного пола, эллет обернулась к следопыту.  
      — Ну что ж, признаться, это лучше, чем я ожидала, — лучезарно улыбнулась она. И добавила: — И, конечно же, я очень рада тому, что ты сейчас здесь, мой друг…  
      Арагорн рассмеялся и сгрузил свои вещи на подоконник, не решаясь доверить лишний вес не слишком надёжным половицам.  
      — У нас много работы, друзья, — он достал притороченный к мешку топорик и оглянулся на эльфа. — Я поищу дрова — до ночи не так много времени осталось.  
      — Во дворе есть колодец, и, может быть, найдётся и ведро, — согласно кивнул эльф.  
      Эллет повозила пальцем по вековой саже, покрывающей камни очага, и задумчиво всмотрелась в получившийся узор.  
      — Нам нужно только пережить эту ночь, — негромко обронила она и направилась к лестнице на второй этаж в твёрдой решимости успеть осмотреть до заката всё доставшееся во владение хозяйство.  
  
  
      Старый дом подрагивал от порывов ветра, задувающего ночные туманы за частокол заброшенного дворища. На втором этаже хлопала неплотно подогнанная ставня, впуская змейки холодных сквозняков внутрь сырых тёмных комнат. Но впервые за много-много лет в щелях ставней просторной залы первого этажа мигал проблеск огня. А у очага сидели трое неразговорчивых живых, попивающих горячее вино и не обращающих внимания на завывания волков и умертвий на тянущемся к северу пустынном тракте…

  
**Примечания:**

  
Суилад, меллон.* - привет, друг (синд.)  
Каун - доблестный, командир  
Страйдер - (англ.) Strider - Бродяжник, прозвище Арагорна среди людей Бри  
Дунадан - его же имя среди эльфов Имладриса.  
  
Нарбэлет - октябрь (синд.)  



	3. Среди туманов и холмов

_месяц Хитуи, 3004 год т.э.  
Пустынные земли_

  
      Лагерь дунэдайн в северной части Пасмурных холмов, далеко к северу от Восточного тракта и возвышающегося над ним Амон Сул, этой ночью не пустовал. В ложбине между двух склонов ярко пылал костёр, выхватывая из темноты сгрудившихся у огня путников и небольшое укрытие — вырытую в склоне холма нишу с покосившимся навесом над входом и переносной загородкой от ветра. Аккуратно и плотно выложенный ряд высоких валунов опоясывал лагерь и примыкал к склону, создавая ограду с единственным узким проходом напротив ниши укрытия. Ветер носился над холмами, соря в ложбину жёлтыми листьями и пытаясь затушить неуместный для диких мест свет, но вместо этого лишь сильнее раздувал угли и увлекал за собой пригоршни ярких искр-светлячков, мгновенно умирающих в сыром, напоённом туманом воздухе.  
      — Линтар! — раздался громкий оклик, перекрывая гомон разговоров и смеха у костра. — Спускайся, поешь! Мой черёд дежурить. — Из круга света тяжело поднялся высокий человек, поплотнее запахнул серый поношенный плащ и вскинул голову вверх, к вершине холма, где на фоне набухшего тучами неба вырисовались остатки древних укреплений.  
      — Здесь никого нет поблизости, Кандайт, не обязательно сейчас подниматься на вершину, — мелодичный голос колокольчиком прозвенел в промозглой ночи, и мужчина на миг задержался, оглянувшись на золотоволосую эльфийку, вольготно рассевшуюся чуть поодаль у валуна. Заметив колебания человека, она повторила: — Никого нет, по меньшей мере, до окраин топи. Отдохни спокойно, путь ещё не близкий.  
      — Нет, — дунадан покачал головой, — я так не могу, лучше…  
      — Я сам, — войдя в круг света за спиной Кандайта, высокий темноволосый воитель положил руку следопыту на плечо, останавливая. — Отдыхайте все. Линтар! Ужин стынет!  
      В ответ на его окрик по склону холма сбежала осторожная тень и вышла к костру. Линтар, наблюдавший за окрестностями с вершины холма, откинул с головы низко опущенный капюшон грязно-серого плаща и принял из рук воителя миску похлёбки.  
      — Спасибо, арод*. — Воитель недовольно поморщился, но следопыт предупреждающе вскинул руки с примирительной улыбкой. — Прости-прости, каун, как скажешь.  
      Ответом ему был громкий смех сидящих у костра дунэдайн, и Линтар, подхватив миску и пряча лицо, сел поближе к огню. Темноволосый воитель снисходительно усмехнулся в ответ, обменялся взглядом с эльфийкой и направился на вершину склона к руинам.  
      Эти эльда и эллет присоединились к дунэдайн у Амон Сул. В редко пустовавшем лагере у подножия холма, недалеко от Восточной дороги, эльфы появились вместе с Арагорном, быстро завоевав доверие ночевавшего там Кандайта. Их имена ничего не сказали следопыту при знакомстве, но это уже не имело значения, когда к утру пришёл Хальбарад — радость, с которой тот поприветствовал эльфов, показала Кандайту гораздо больше любых слов. Хальбарад сообщил, что от Минхама пришла просьба о помощи, эльдар без колебаний согласились идти с ним. «Тебя ждут, Эстэль, — с нажимом произнесла эльфийка при виде решимости на лице Арагорна, собравшегося в очередной раз свернуть с намеченного пути, — лучше поторопись». «Мы проверим Вал», — поддержал её эльф. И Арагорн с благодарностью принял его протянутую руку, ответив крепким рукопожатием. Кандайт присоединился к троице, не раздумывая, и ни капли не пожалел — эльфы оказались прекрасными попутчиками. Для них не были секретом удобные места отдыха, они знали путь к северу через лабиринт холмов, а выносливость, с которой они шли к цели, вскоре стала казаться непостижимой. Линтар и Тарон — неразлучные с детских лет приятели, — влились в отряд уже перед северной окраиной Пасмурных холмов. И, как и Кандайт, также быстро сошлись с парой эльдар.  
      — Я, пожалуй, тоже прогуляюсь, — поднялась со своего места эллет. — Этой ночью мы покараулим ваш сон, мэллин. — Выйдя из-за валунов, она бесшумно растворилась в темноте осенней ночи.  
      Четверо мужчин, оставшиеся у огня, поспешили закончить поздний ужин и укрыться под навесом, завернувшись в одеяла и плащи. Последним ушёл спать Кандайт, подбросив дров в костёр и ещё раз оглянувшись на сторожевой пост. Но в окрестностях, и правда, царило спокойствие, лишь первые тяжёлые капли дождя с шипением упали в раскалённые угли.  
      До цели путешествия небольшого отряда оставалось не больше дня пути.  
  


* * *

  
      Вал Мертвецов уже ничем не напоминал гордый и величественный Форност Эрайн, столицу королевства Артэдайн, обращённую в развалины и скрывшуюся за минувшее с тех времён тысячелетие под буйной порослью диких кустарников и трав. Справа от руин крепостных стен ещё угадывались очертания Соколиной башни — первого рубежа обороны города и пристанища самых быстроногих гонцов всех трёх королевств. Остатки Неторного пути терялись в пожухлой траве, напоминая о когда-то оживлённой дороге лишь небольшими холмиками бывших придорожных столбов, кое-где виднеющихся среди зарослей. А бескрайние плодородные поля, из-за которых и прозвали когда-то этот участок древней дороги Зелёным трактом, превратились в холмы — похоронные курганы бесконечными рядами вспороли равнины вдоль дороги до самого Вала Мертвецов. Неспокойные курганы — слишком много крови выпили эти поля. И если днём здесь выли только волки и ветра, то к ночи являлись и орки, нередкие гости из-за Северных холмов, и варги, облюбовавшие безлюдные места у заброшенных могил, и сами беспокойные обитатели древних захоронений — следы чёрных ритуалов встречались на вершинах курганов едва ли не чаще могильных камней. Люди боялись этих мест не зря. И не зря наведывались к руинам столицы Артэдайна наследники его славы — редко когда следопытам не находилось забот среди осыпающихся склонов и древних камней.  
      В этот раз заботы обрушились на отряд ещё до того, как на горизонте вырос неровный остов Соколиной башни...  
  
  
      ...С утра серые тучи низко нависали над землёй, растекались туманами между склонов, жадно глотали малейший проблеск тусклого осеннего солнца, бросая густые тени на и без того тоскливый пейзаж. Последнее убежище в относительно безопасных Пасмурных холмах отряд покинул на рассвете, разделившись на равнине — эльфы отправились прямиком к Форносту, а четвёрка дунэдайн свернула к западу, чтобы выйти на тракт.  
      Ещё ночью в лагере Кандайт, наблюдая за полями к северу от холмов, заметил приплясывающий отблеск света — то скрываясь за курганами, то снова появляясь, огонёк направился куда-то в сторону старой дороги и погас. Следопыт не стал поднимать эльдар, взявших на себя большинство ночных дежурств от самого Амон Сул, но утром твёрдо решил проверить западную часть полей. Эльфы выслушали следопытов без возражений, согласно кивнув Хальбараду, наметившему с вершины холма место встречи, и вежливо распростились с дунэдайн.  
      Вскоре от отряда отделился Хальбарад, направившись куда-то вглубь бесконечных курганов. А Кандайт, Тарон и Линтар рассеялись цепью, пытаясь до заката осмотреть как можно больший участок полей, на первый взгляд мёртвых и безжизненных. Первая находка не заставила себя ждать.  
       — Здесь! Сюда! — оклик Линтара прозвучал приглушённо, а в голосе молодого следопыта было заметно недоумение. Кандайт и Тарон поспешили на зов.  
      Линтар обнаружился у подножия очередного кургана, почти рядом с дорогой. Внимательно разглядывая что-то под ногами, он шаг за шагом поднимался вверх по склону, пока не остановился на вершине у свороченного на сторону камня.  
      — Взгляните туда, — махнул он сверху подоспевшим следопытам и присел на корточки, — и туда.  
      Кайндайт и Тарон огляделись.  
      С северо-востока, петляя между курганами, к дороге тянулся кровавый след. Смятая трава и сломанные кусты местами чернели подпалинами — в сыром тумане огонь не успел слишком разыграться, но след всё же читался. И выводил к растерзанным останкам у дороги. Кандайт поспешил поближе и внимательно всмотрелся:  
      — Это коза, Линтар. Всего лишь коза.  
      — Думаешь, орки? — быстро спросил Тарон, предусмотрительно снимая с плеча лук. — Так близко к дороге?  
      — Нет, не думаю. Здесь полно волков. Хотя след очень странный, — Кандайт присел и растерянно тронул подпалину. — К тому же... примерно здесь я и видел ночью свет огня. Есть что наверху, Линтар?  
      — Нет, — отозвался молодой следопыт, — и на ближайших вершинах тоже. — Он спустился к друзьям и остановился у дороги. — Я проверил, следов ритуалов поблизости нет.  
      — А орки не оставили бы здесь мясо, — эхом отозвался Тарон.  
      — Это волки, — повторил Кандайт, убеждая не столько товарищей, сколько себя.  
      — Что гадать, — пробормотал Линтар, по примеру Тарона снимая с плеча лук, — давайте лучше пройдём по следу, пока есть время.  
      Все трое невольно взглянули на затянутое тучами небо, выискивая отсветы солнца, и переглянулись. По расчетам, до темноты получалось примерно четыре часа, а ведь нужно было ещё успеть вернуться в безопасные места и встретить Хальбарада...  
      — Минхам опытный воин, — Тарон выразил словами то, что тревожило всех, — он не даст просто так себя убить ни оркам, ни волкам.  
      Кандайт кивнул, соглашаясь:  
      — Помню, как однажды мы...  
      — Давай ты припомнишь эту историю ночью, когда выберемся подальше от этих могил, — остановил его Тарон.  
      Кандайт замолчал, снова соглашаясь — не время для воспоминаний и бесед, — и лёгким шагом быстро двинулся на северо-восток, невольно замечая, что петляет почти как увиденный ночью огонёк.  
      Следующая находка лишь добавила следопытам загадок — липкая от пролитого масла трава, окровавленные обрывки ткани, осколки битого стекла. А обнаруженный спустя четверть часа выжженный круг рядом с большим валуном, фляга и разорванный серый плащ заставили и Кандайта приготовить оружие.  
      — Я поднимусь туда, — он кивнул на небольшой пригорок, возвышающийся справа от выгоревшего пятна, — а вы проверьте те заросли.  
      — За ними, насколько помню, был склеп, надо заглянуть, — Тарон переглянулся с Линтаром.  
      — И овраг, — напомнил Кандайт, почти бегом взбирающийся по обрывистому склону. Он был немногим старше спутников, но в здешние места наведывался чаще и окрестности разрушенной столицы знал лучше.  
      Следопыты без возражений углубились в заросли, уверенно пробираясь по заметным следам, и остановились лишь у развороченного склепа, с нарастающим страхом разглядывая валяющиеся перед входом следы пиршества хищников: кости, животные останки и черепа. У самого входа в открытый зев склепа лежали рядком три тёмно-бурые туши, намного крупнее и массивнее обычных волков.  
      — Варги... — с отвращением скривился подоспевший к Тарону и Линтару Кандайт, и все трое тут же развернулись, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
      — Давайте-ка лучше выбираться отсюда, друзья, — прошипел Тарон, задерживая дыхание, не решаясь повысить голос и разбудить эхо в могильных камнях.  
      Спина к спине следопыты осторожно попятились к проходу в зарослях. Но успели сделать лишь пару шагов — эхо в могилах разбудил громкий рык, и из темноты склепа появился ещё один варг, намного крупнее мёртвых собратьев. Припав к земле и вздыбив загривок, он ощерился и снова зарычал.  
      Кандайт выстрелил первым, всадив стрелу варгу точно в глаз. На долю секунды позже стрелы Линтара одна за другой пробили зверю горло. Он взвизгнул и прыгнул, в слепой ярости рванувшись к врагам. Но тут же отлетел назад, отброшенный ещё одним выстрелом, дёрнулся и затих. Тарон подошёл к туше:  
      — Собираем стрелы и уходим, друзья. Иначе не успеем выбраться до заката.  
      — Надо найти Хальбарада, — Линтар, обойдя тушу, попытался заглянуть в склеп. Но из тёмного зева, на первый взгляд, больше ничего не грозило выбраться на свет.  
      — Вернёмся сюда завтра утром, — поддержал Тарона Кандайт. — И проверим всё до самого Вала. Если потребуется, я переверну тут каждый камень, но вернуться к родне Минхама без него самого или без вестей...  
      — Вернёшься с вестями, дунадан, — раздался звонкий голос, и трое следопытов резко обернулись. Из протоптанного в зарослях прохода выглянула эллет. — Скорее, чего встали. Не много времени осталось, пора уходить. — Она придержала ветви, пропуская следопытов, и замкнула отряд. — Минхама нашёл Хальбарад, он жив. Но нужно спешить. К ночи здесь будет жарко...  
      — Где они? — Линтар приостановился, но эллет ловко обошла его и, не отвечая, возглавила отряд.  
  
  
      Хальбарад ждал на дороге. Прислонившись спиной к остаткам придорожного столба, у его ног сидел Минхам — в разорванной окровавленной одежде, без плаща, безвольно откинув голову и прижимая руку к животу. Рядом со следопытами стоял эльф, увешанный оружием и вещами — своими и дунэдайн. Обычно немногословный, эльф что-то быстро обсуждал с Хальбарадом и замолчал только при приближении эльфийки в сопровождении молодых дунэдайн.  
      — Все целы? — Хальбарад бросил на следопытов обеспокоенный взгляд, оглянулся по сторонам и остановил внимание на небе — солнце клонилось в закат, так и не выглянув из-за пелены облаков, тени сгущались. А вместе с ними к тракту подбирался и туман.  
      — Можем выступать, — коротко ответила эллет и забрала у эльфа одну из дорожных сумок.  
      Хальбарад склонился к неподвижному Минхаму и попытался поднять, но его остановил Кандайт:  
      — Я помогу.  
      Тот не стал спорить и молча кивнул на расстеленный плащ. Вместе они переложили раненого, подняли и понесли.  
      Когда последний проблеск света исчез за невидимым отсюда Брэндивайном, а к земле прижался спустившийся с вершин курганов туман, до убежища следопытов оставался ещё почти час пути...  
  
  
      — Вперёд! Не останавливаться!  
      — Не оглядывайся, Линтар! Шевелись!  
      — Тарон, смени меня! — Хальбарад передал свой край плаща, на котором лежал так и не пришедший в сознание Минхам, молодому следопыту и крепко сжал гладкую рукоять клинка, вставая рядом с эльфами.  
      Эльдар остановились на дороге, натянув луки и готовясь первыми встретить настигающий и быстро сгущающийся сизо-зелёный туман.  
      — Не время, дунадан, не сейчас, — эллет оттолкнула следопыта плечом, кивнув на виднеющийся справа от дороги выложенный валунами круг. — Торопитесь, разводите огонь. Это лучшее, что можно сделать сейчас.  
      Хальбарад колебался лишь мгновение — не стал спорить, подхватил сваленные у ног эльфов вещи и бегом бросился догонять почти достигших укрытия дунэдайн.  
      Заскрежетало огниво, высекая яркие искры, быстро разгорелся трут в умелых руках, и за валунами вспыхнул огонь.  
      — Есть! На месте! — обрадовано воскликнул Кандайт, вытаскивая к свету связку заготовленных факелов. Тарон быстро скармливал разгорающемуся огню дрова, также оказавшиеся нетронутыми в тайнике под одним из валунов.  
      — Зажигай остальные! — Хальбарад выхватил из костра ярко запылавший факел и с силой воткнул его между валунами. Заострённый конец легко вошёл в сырую землю, чуть рассеяв мутную тьму за границами убежища. Оставив товарищей разбирать оставшиеся факелы, воин встал во весь рост и натянул лук, высматривая врага.  
      Запели на дороге луки, слившись почти в сплошной свист, и тут же, словно в ответ, грянул резкий многоголосый вой. Туман на миг остановился, качнулся, чуть подался назад, явив сбитые выстрелами тела массивных зверей. И снова потёк вперёд, наступая на двух эльдар, преградивших ему путь.  
       — Уходи! — донеслось с дороги. Прошелестел клинок, покидая ножны.  
      Хальбарад чуть сдвинулся, освобождая путь метнувшейся к убежищу тени — эльфийка одним махом перелетела через валуны и встала рядом со следопытом, покосившись на остальных дунэдайн.  
      — Эль, я рад, что в этот час вы с нами, — произнёс Хальбарад, не отрывая глаз от дороги. — Если…  
      — Тихо, погоди прощаться, мэллон, — пробормотала эллет, прислушиваясь.  
      Вой затих. Туман замер, колыша сизо-зелёными щупальцами. Тренькнула тетива за прикрытием валунов.  
      — Не стреляй! — резко выкрикнула эльфийка. И добавила спокойнее, поворачиваясь к Тарону: — Побереги стрелы — умертвиям они не повредят.  
      — Бить только в цель, — напряжённо выговорил Хальбарад, пытаясь понять, что творится вдали.  
      У дороги происходило что-то странное. Зеленоватый туман взбугрился, уплотнился и вытолкнул огромного волка к поджидающему эльфу. Эллет судорожно вздохнула:  
      — Нет…  
      Свистнули её стрелы, и на дороге взвизгнули подстреленные хищники.  
      Эльф-воитель поднял меч. Отблески огня заиграли на сверкающей стали красными искрами. Хальбарад тихонько выдохнул и слегка усмехнулся. Эльда резко взмахнул мечом, уходя от прыжка варга, и закружился в стремительном танце, безошибочно отражая незаметные наблюдателям выпады.  
      В тот же миг всё изменилось. Туман взорвался воем голосов. Эллет повела луком, поджигая от пылающего перед собой факела наложенную на тетиву стрелу, и выстрелила. Туман попятился.  
      — Огонь! — скомандовал Хальбарад, повторяя действия эльфийки, и ещё четыре стрелы прочертили пламенные дорожки до отползающей мутной темноты.  
      Снова взметнулся сияющий клинок эльфа. Нападающий варг взвыл, попытался прыгнуть и внезапно упал. Зеленоватая волна мглы вздыбилась и начала стремительно меняться. Не успели укрывшиеся за камнями следопыты прийти в себя, как на дороге напротив эльфа вырисовалась призрачно-зыбкая фигура — видение прошлого — в старинных доспехах, с развевающимся плащом за плечами и торчащими в шее и груди древками стрел. Он протянул вперёд руку — зелёная пелена накрыла дёрнувшееся в конвульсиях тело варга и тут же отхлынула, не оставив на дороге ничего — ни трупов, ни крови, ни малейшего следа сражения...  
      — Ох… — поражённый Линтар убрал лук, глядя на то, как исчезает за курганами туман.  
      Эльф медленно опустил меч, сделал несколько шагов назад и, наконец, повернулся спиной к дороге, поспешив к убежищу дунэдайн.  
  
  
      Костёр потрескивал и дымил, но исправно разгонял темноту и согревал сидящих кругом путников в серых плащах. Лежащий чуть поодаль раненый временами стонал, хрипло и тяжело дышал. Один из спутников приподнял его голову, поднёс к губам флягу и снова бережно уложил на расстеленный плащ.  
      — Он будет жить, Кандайт, — не поворачивая головы, произнесла сидящая у огня эллет, устало проведя по лицу руками.  
      — Спасибо, друзья, — негромко поблагодарил дунадан.  
      Эльф подсел к огню и вынул свой клинок, пучком сухой травы тщательно оттирая и полируя сталь. Пурпурные отблески снова пробежались по лезвию, словно отозвавшись на игру неверных бликов костра.  
      — Хороший клинок, — похвалил Хальбарад, со стороны наблюдая за эльфом.  
      — Да, — коротко согласился тот.  
      Лишь сейчас молодые следопыты обратили внимание на попутчиков-эльдар — расставаясь утром, никто из них не помнил при эльфах такого количества оружия. Помимо лука, колчана стрел и кинжала у пояса, эллет за минувший день обзавелась ещё двумя клинками за спиной, засапожным ножом и коротким мечом. И уж точно с утра эльда не обладал тем клинком, что сейчас любовно полировал…  
      — Хороший меч… — эхом повторил Кандайт за старшим следопытом, заставив эльфа оторваться от своего занятия.  
      — Клинок моего отца, — воитель согласно кивнул и провёл рукой по лезвию. Под его ладонью лезвие засияло, и алая вязь рун пробежала по всей длине меча.  
      — Откуда он? — осторожно спросил Тарон, начиная догадываться о причинах путешествия эльфов к этим курганам. — Утром вы ушли в поля… с гораздо меньшим количеством оружия.  
      — Твоего отца? — непонимающе переспросил Линтар. И напрямую выпалил: — Он похоронен где-то в здешних местах?  
      Эльф ответил тяжёлым взглядом:  
      — Нет, дунадан. — Немного помолчал и продолжил: — Я не так выразился. Это клинок работы моего отца. Он был оружейником. А тот, кто когда-то владел этим мечом, уже давно не нуждается в подобных вещах. В отличие от нас.  
      Он поднял на следопыта тяжёлый взгляд, криво усмехнулся промелькнувшей растерянности на лице собеседника и вернулся к своему занятию.  
      — Может быть, стоит более внимательно осмотреть курганы в здешних местах, — произнёс Кандайт, ни к кому не обращаясь.  
      — Попытайся, дунадан, — засмеялась эллет. — Только в следующий раз постарайся уйти подальше от тех могил, где будешь искать.  
      — Так это вы? Вы взбудоражили всю эту нежить и привели её сюда? — воскликнул Тарон, вскакивая на ноги.  
      Тяжёлая рука легла на его плечо:  
      — Сядь. — Хальбарад строго взглянул на следопыта, заставляя замолчать.  
      — Нет, не мы, — эллет даже бровью не повела в ответ на обвинения, — с этим кто-то управился раньше нас. И думаю, Минхам сможет объяснить больше, когда придёт в себя.  
      — Я никогда не видел ничего подобного. — Линтар подошёл к раненому Минхаму, растерянно выглянул за валуны и вернулся к костру — снаружи было спокойно. — Что это было? Варги и туман, а потом то умертвие, которое увело туман… И никаких следов! Ведь я же видел… должны же были остаться трупы…  
      — Гаур, — обронил эльф, на мгновение опережая Хальбарада.  
      — Верфольф, — подтвердил тот. — Минхам прослышал от фермеров, что не совсем волки разгулялись в курганах, и пришёл проверять. Он оказался прав, — Хальбарад с сожалением взглянул на раненого и снова уставился в огонь.  
      — Умертвия не вернутся? — Линтар в очередной раз сделал круг по лагерю и выглянул из-за валуна.  
      — Этой ночью — точно нет, им не нравится древняя сталь, — эльф ответил успокаивающей улыбкой. — Да и в ближайшее время тоже... Конечно, если не явятся гости из-за Северных холмов, желающие разбудить тех, кто не нашёл покоя.  
      — Я развалил тотем, — раздался слабый голос, и все разом обернулись к раненому. Минхам попытался приподняться, но эллет удержала его на месте, не давая встать.  
      — Лежи, мэллон, всё в порядке, мы вытащим тебя.  
      Раненый расслабился, отпил из поднесённой кружки отвар и повторил:  
      — …Они приходили. Я был прав…  
      — Если там больше нет никого живого, то что за огонь я видел вчера с холма? — недоверчиво покачал головой Кандайт.  
      — Это была коза… — Минхам закашлялся и поперхнулся словами. Отдышавшись, продолжил говорить: — Но хорошо, что ты заметил…  
      — Коза?.. — недоверчиво переспросил Линтар, вспоминая растерзанные останки на дороге и след, который вывел к склепу.  
      — Мне пришлось… Хищников было много… И даже днём волки не позволили мне нормально перевязать раны. Коза попалась случайно. К тому же она хромала и долго бы не жила… Я привязал к ней светильник и попытался укрыться в склепе. Одного из варгов я ещё помню как осилил... а потом... потом меня нашёл Хальбарад. Вот так…  
      Линтар и Тарон переглянулись, недоверие в их взглядах сменилось восхищением — даже полный здоровья человек в расцвете сил не всегда способен одолеть варга. А уж получив такие раны, пережить не одну ночь… Минхам полностью оправдал легенды, пересказываемые о нём среди дунэдайн…  
      — Не надо говорить, мэллон, — мягко произнесла эллет, снова поднося раненому отвар. — Помолчи. Мы проводим вас в безопасное место, и ты быстро поправишься…  
      — Но куда? — пожал плечами Хальбарад, перебирая в памяти ближайшие фермы, где можно было бы попросить помощи.  
      — Пусть это тебя сейчас не заботит, дунадан, — вмешался эльф, — убежище неподалёку, и к завтрашнему вечеру мы будем уже там. Два часа отдыха — и выступаем, ни к чему время зря терять.  
  


* * *

  
      Старый дом у заброшенной дороги впервые за много лет принимал столько гостей.  
      Они заняли пустующие комнаты второго этажа, разожгли камины, подремонтировали ставни и протекающую кровлю. Они подолгу засиживались в большом зале, много и громко говорили, пели песни и грели вино с пряностями на огне главного очага. Они наполнили дом жизнью, расчистили от мусора двор, вырубили поросль вдоль частокола и на дороге за оградой двора. Они приходили и уходили, приводили друзей и навещали раненого, постепенно поправляющегося в гостевой комнате второго этажа.  
      В одну из ночей, уже почти по-настоящему зимнюю, в ворота постучали, растревожив тишину только-только притихшего двора. Хозяин, темноволосый эльф, вышел из дома и направился к воротам. Золотоволосая супруга, заслышав знакомый голос и слова приветствия со двора, не удержалась и выбежала следом, прихватив фонарь со стола.  
      — Арагорн! — немного растерянно и удивлённо воскликнула эллет, когда в распахнутые ворота вошёл следопыт. Позади него держалась высокая худенькая фигура, укутанная в дорожный плащ. — Ты ведь собирался на зиму за Хитаэглир, а не в эти места.  
      — Нана! Прости! Не отсылай меня! — выпалил внезапно звонкий голос. Из-за спины Арагорна к эльфам метнулась хрупкая дева, теряя с головы капюшон плаща. Кусая губы и жалобно сияя огромными зелёными глазами, она ткнулась в грудь эльда, затем бросилась на шею эллет. — Прошу, ада, нана, не отсылайте меня!  
      Эллет молча сжала объятия:  
      — Тише… тише, девочка моя… Что стряслось? Как ты оказалась здесь?  
      — Мы встретились в Имладрисе, — заговорил Дунадан в ответ на безграничное изумление обоих эльдар. — Ваша дочь благополучно проделала путь туда, и когда я сообщил, что вы сейчас здесь, она собралась искать вас. Я вызвался проводить. Думаю, это лучше, чем если бы…  
      — Спасибо, Дунадан! — остановил его эльф. — Твоя услуга бесценна.  
      — Эльмирет, дорогая, ты можешь сказать…  
      — Нана… не спрашивай меня! Я больше не могла…  
      Эльф и эльфийка переглянулись. Повисла тишина, лишь шелестели первые ледяные иглы, оседая на опавших листьях, пестрящих золотым ковром под ивой в центре двора.  
      — Пойдёмте в дом, — позвала эллет, слегка приходя в себя от неожиданности и не желая выносить секреты дочери посторонним — даже если это Дунадан. Арагорн и хозяин вошли внутрь, Элириэль задержалась с дочерью на пороге. — Эльмирет, ты всё же расскажешь нам, как оказалась в Имладрисе и почему покинула дом моего отца?  
      Дева подняла голову, попытавшись с упрямым вызовом встретить проницательный настойчивый взгляд матери:  
      — Ты сама знаешь, что твоему отцу сложно угодить…  
      — Это не так, Эльмирет, — спокойно ответила Эль, и дочь опустила голову, отводя глаза. Старшая эльфийка немного помолчала, а затем осторожно и ласково погладила деву по припорошенным первыми снежинками тёмным волосам. Вздохнула: — Пойдём ужинать, маленькая моя…  
      Младшая эльфийка судорожно перевела дыхание и прижалась щекой к скользящей по голове ладони:  
      — Я просто хочу быть с вами, нана. Нет больше моих сил… Я хочу разделить вашу жизнь, хочу помогать…  
      — Здесь небезопасно, Эльмирет…  
      — В Мирквуде тоже, нана, — криво усмехнулась дева, словно в зеркале отразив выражение лица Эль. — Позвольте мне самой решать, каким опасностям противостоять.  
      — Пойдём, ты вся промокла, — Элириэль ушла от ответа и потянула дочь в дом, отложив на будущее расспросы и разборы её обид.  
  
  
      Утро — холодное, светло-снежное и солнечное — застало супругов-эльфов за столом главной залы. Отставив кружку с остывшим чаем, Элириэль ещё раз вслух перечитала написанные ночью письма. Супруг задумчиво кивнул, одобряя:  
      — Осталось дело за малым — доставить их…  
      — Куда, если не секрет? — поинтересовался Арагорн, спускаясь по лестнице со второго этажа.  
      Эль устало вздохнула:  
      — Одно — для нашей старшей дочери, Мэллерин, в Митлонд. Второе — для моего отца.  
      — Я передам, — с готовностью согласился дунадан. — Это меньшее, чем мы можем отблагодарить вас за…  
      — Не стоит говорить о долгах и благодарностях, мой друг, после того, что ты сделал для нас и Эльмирет. — Эльф поднялся, налил в кружку горячего напитка из котелка у очага и протянул Арагорну.  
      Следопыт принял кружку, пригубил, смакуя, и улыбнулся:  
      — Я отвезу послание в Имладрис, а владыка Эльронд найдёт случай переправить его дальше, — он дёрнул плечом и в раздумьях почесал подбородок. — Письмо в Митлонд сможет доставить Дарвунн — он должен появиться в Овражках через четыре дня.  
      Эльфы переглянулись. Элириэль запечатала послания и подвинула их следопыту:  
      — Спасибо, — просто сказала она.  
      — Всегда пожалуйста, Эль.  
      В залу один за другим спускались дунэдайн, обсуждая предстоящие дела. Зимнее солнце заглядывало в окна, расчерчивая квадратами чисто выскобленный пол с несколькими не успевшими ещё потемнеть перестеленными половицами. Загремела посуда на полках, в приоткрывшуюся на мгновение дверь влетел звонкий пересвист синиц. Холодный ветерок пробежал по зале, безуспешно разыскивая гирлянды паутины по углам, и растаял в дыхании разгорающегося очага — в сердце старого дома, получившего новую жизнь… 

  
**Примечания:**

  
*арод - (синд.) благородный. Эльфу не слишком по душе было подобное обращение, поскольку напоминало сокращение его имени.  
каун - (синд.) доблестный, командир.  
ада - (синд.) папа  
нана - (синд.) мама  
  
Хитуи - ноябрь  



End file.
